


【朱白/龙AU】他的龙

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: 灵感源于我一个沙雕脑洞，不小心看到沙雕的电脑屏保上写着“骑士最后救走了公主，但恶龙并没有想伤害公主”，然后就莫名想写公主居x恶龙北了，女装攻也是我的最爱嘿嘿嘿（忽略我在大哥身上的恶趣味）公主居x恶龙北  （女装攻、居居白切黑、脐橙）





	【朱白/龙AU】他的龙

**Author's Note:**

> RPS向！RPS向！RPS向！  
> 故事人物全是我的臆想！！切勿当真！勿上升真人！圈地自萌！！  
> 小学生文笔，角色ooc有，设定bug有，车技极烂  
> 30％剧情，60％车，剩下10％大概是我的智障逻辑....

1

相传北岳昆仑山上有条恶龙，通体瓷白，尾麟透亮，龙爪锋利，龙角附有螺旋印纹，盘旋于昆仑山顶，恶龙喜爱金银珠宝、美色酒欲，每逢祭奠时节，必要为恶龙送上一位祭奠者和数箱财宝，才能保龙城不受恶龙侵害。

昆仑山的山腰布满荆棘，山顶满是珍奇异宝，被送来的祭奠者必须是皇权贵族之人，还必须是个美人，好在祭奠之日十年一次，否则皇室早已绝无后人了。

2  
“恶龙先生，早啊！”公主微笑着看向恶龙的金色龙瞳，温润的嗓音如同滋润干裂土地的水滴，缓缓滑下恶龙的心尖。

恶龙从鼻子发出低沉的闷哼声，金色龙瞳就这么定定的瞧着公主，也不说话。

“恶龙先生，你该吃早饭啦，不然过会又要胃痛”公主丝毫不惧怕恶龙的凝视，继续与恶龙对视，用那双一望深情的桃花眼。口气犹如讨论今早要吃什么般轻松，事实上公主真的打算跟恶龙讨论早上要吃什么。

只不过恶龙在公主准备叨叨下一句的时候，起身张开翅膀飞向天空，任由自己庞大的身影渐渐消失在公主的视野里。但他并没有注意到，每当他张开双翼飞向天边时，公主晶亮的黑眸瞧着自己的眼神，那是一种深不见底的欲望与疯狂，它张扬着缠上恶龙雪白的身影……

3

公主是恶龙在山脚下捡到的，当时她眼上裹着白布昏迷不醒，身旁还堆着数箱财宝，白色的公主裙已经被沾染上泥污，那张好看的脸也被泥污遮去了半边，整个人看起来就像个脏兮兮的没人要的小可怜儿。

恶龙对于民间流传关于自己那些骇人听闻的故事，从来都是嗤之以鼻，他喜欢金银珠宝是没错啦，但他并不像那些土匪一样，用烧杀捋夺的方式获得，他喜欢像一个收藏家一样，给予钱财获取报答，也就是现在龙城的百姓给予自己珠宝，那么他就报以让龙城风调雨顺，保护龙城安全作为交换。  
对于美色酒欲，恶龙并不同那些故事形容的一般，他报以讽刺的态度看待人类，他们为了一己私欲而牺牲他人，在恶龙眼里早已见怪不怪了。

她是个麻烦。

恶龙把公主带回去的路上，脑子里都在重复着这句话，好几次想就这么把她直接找个地方随意放下，可一对上公主无意识死扣着自己龙鳞的手，生怕自己被抛下的模样，在空中盘旋不决的恶龙最终还是朝着昆仑山的方向飞去。

4

公主看起来并不是个娇柔的女子，虽然这个公主其实相比于其他女性来说要壮一些，只不过在巨大的恶龙面前，并不足以比拟，自然就没发现这个公主有哪里不对劲。

恶龙这几天还是处在随意带个大活人来自己昆仑山的无尽懊悔之中。

人类不同恶龙那样，随意捕食到猎物就可以用利牙撕咬开来，大快朵颐，自然的适者生存让人类变的弱小了，他们需要吃炭火煮过的食物，需要借助武器但未必能抓捕到猎物，需要适宜的温度和生活环境……对于恶龙来说，莫名奇妙还要再养个人类，无疑是件麻烦事。

好在公主并不是个花瓶，在恶龙有一顿没一顿的提供食物的一周后，恶龙在某天睁开金色的龙瞳居然瞧见了公主在烹饪东西！？

公主白皙的皮肤上沾染了泥污，柔嫩的肌肤被丛林中的枝丫滑伤，就连那张漂亮的脸蛋也没能幸免，身上的血痕已经干涸，而白色的裙子上满是血混着污泥，那条能盖住公主脚裸的白色裙子也被利器撕开，现在那条白色裙子只有及膝长短，看起来是为了方便而特意如此，那双光裸白皙的脚裸也沾满了泥污，但是公主似乎毫不在意，像是一个敬业的妻子专心致志的烹饪他的料理。

恶龙不知道为什么脑海里会浮现出这种词，也许是和人类待久了，脑子也人类化了吧，恶龙甩了甩头，试图甩掉脑海中混乱的思绪，站直了身躯，煽动鼻翼，斟酌片刻，开口道。

“什么东西这么香？”

“啊，恶龙先生您醒啦”公主意识到恶龙在对自己说话，转头朝恶龙扬唇一笑，手一边缓缓搅动着锅里的食物，另一只手仔细的抹去额间的薄汗，好一会才接着说：“很快就好了哦，这是我在不远的树林里抓到的野猪，稍微花了点时间，但是这还是新鲜的噢”

恶龙头一回见到公主为自己弄早饭，晨间的微光倾泻在她的身上，勾勒出公主精致的脸庞，一时间看入迷了的恶龙丝毫没察觉到一个手无缚鸡之力的娇弱女子是怎么抓到，性情凶猛的野猪。

“虽然不是恶龙先生常吃的生肉，但我希望恶龙先生能尝尝我做的”

公主拖着放着大块猪肉的大片树叶到恶龙近在咫尺的位置时，是这么说的，而废了那么大劲的人，竟然只是捧着一小块猪肉，轻轻的吹着气，即使隔着树叶包裹着肉，还是把公主的手指烫的通红，但公主没有在意这些，一边捧着猪肉吹气，一边不自觉的笑着看向恶龙。

也不知是找了什么魔，从来不吃熟食的恶龙，竟然想都没想一口吞掉了那大片叶子上的肉块，一抬头就瞧见公主晶亮的黑眸目不转睛的瞧着自己，一脸等待表扬的神情，如果她的狗狗耳朵和尾巴可以实体化的话，一定是竖着耳朵，尾巴摇的飞快。

“嗯……很好吃”被盯得火热的恶龙感觉不说些什么好像对不起一直期待着的公主，好一会才低声说道，哪怕对于食物并不挑剔的他只是让肉块在自己舌尖停留了一会，便滑进了胃袋。

“恶龙先生喜欢就好！”

又是那个笑容，那种带着小小得意，缓慢合上长而密的小扇子，朝自己点头含笑。

这是恶龙最不能拒绝的笑容，每次看到恶龙都会不自觉的别过头，不去看那亮得刺眼的笑容。

似乎，把公主留下，并不是个坏主意？

5

自打那次公主为自己烹饪的食物受到了恶龙的“青睐”，公主基本每天都会像了打了鸡血一样按时起床为恶龙捕食并进行烹饪，公主的手艺也磨练得越来越好了，每次捕猎回来也不总是满身泥污血渍，甚至有时血渍还是猎物身上的。恶龙虽然很享受这种每日都被食物的香气勾引醒，但他并没有总是坐享其成的喜好，时不时还是会出去活动筋骨，顺带带回一些更丰盛的食物任公主烹饪。

公主瞧见恶龙并没有制止自己的行为，越发的努力想要做好这一切。

也不知何时起，这个小人已经融入了自己的世界，起初睡觉时恶龙给公主弄了个虽然简陋却保暖的窝用来睡觉，而恶龙自己则是睡在离洞口的不远处，一来是可以为公主挡住夜里的风寒，二来是防止一些抱着不良企图的入侵者。虽说这大昆仑山上没有什么东西敢对他恶龙居心不良的，可身为人类的公主就不一样了，人类终是脆弱的，不堪一击，如果没有篝火取暖，没有衣服御寒，没有洞穴挡风，他们甚至活不过一个晚上。

可现在本来是睡在洞穴深处的公主不知何时就睡在了自己身边，对此恶龙没有多说什么，这感觉就像是家养的小狗，你为他准备好了温暖的狗窝，他不肯睡那里，非要挨到你脚边是一样的道理。

恶龙感受到身旁抱着自己尾巴，传来均匀、微小呼吸声的公主，还是将翅膀收拢，圈在了公主的身旁，而后恶龙找了个相对舒服的姿势，合上了眼。

6

日子过得意外的快，转眼间就到了恶龙的发情期，而他在因为感受到腹部的燥热和浑身的粘腻触感醒来时，已经晚了。

公主今天意外的没有早起，恶龙不禁暗自庆幸还好今天公主没早起，不然准要瞧见自己这副落魄的模样，也不知道这个单纯的家伙会有什么样的反应，应该是很害怕吧？

发情期令恶龙变得暴躁，无法发泄的欲望就像是不断膨胀的气球，几乎要把它撑破，恶龙觉得再不解决一下准要爆炸。

以往的发情期，恶龙都会储备好食物，封住洞口，躲到洞穴的最深处，一条龙挺过，毕竟现在这个年代，要想找到另一只巨龙，已经不是件易事了，何况你还不能确定对方是否愿意与你交配，龙族的交配很麻烦，他们是痴情种，选好伴侣便相守一生的种群，所以发情期的交配就相当于是一种绑定，交配过后的发情期便只有绑定者才可以协助解决。恶龙觉得这样过于麻烦，所以往往发情期都是自己独自一龙熬过去。

只不过今夕不同往日，现在的洞穴里不止有他一个人，虽说他是可以幻化做人类形态，但是他不想趁人之危，何况他不清楚现在山洞里多了一个人之后，他还是否能清醒的知道自己会做什么，在做什么，他怕自己会做出一些无法挽回的事。

不行，必需在事态走向严重之前就要扼杀在摇篮中。

恶龙坚定了想法，决定将公主留在这安全洞穴中，自己去昆仑山的另一头另寻一处，挺过这难熬的发情期。  
可正当恶龙匍匐着身子想要爬出洞穴时，却感受到了尾巴根部的奇怪触感。  
猛地一回头，公主不知道什么时候醒了过来，揉着眼睛瞧着自己。

“恶龙先生……怎么了吗？”

……

恶龙没有应答，让公主没来由的不安，本来早上温存的睡意瞬间圈无，那看着细瘦的胳膊此刻却有力的圈住了恶龙的尾巴根部，生怕自己一松手，恶龙扭头就走，就像刚开始那样，恶龙动不动就扬言要把她丢掉。

好不容易才让恶龙接受自己，现在却要离开自己。

公主想着想着，泪水就盈满了眼眶，嘴角也耷拉了下来，那双漂亮的桃花眼委屈的眨了眨，一颗颗泪珠就这么掉了下来，也顾不得自己现在像只落魄的小花猫一样，死死地扣住恶龙尾巴上的龙鳞，喉头止不住的颤抖：

“请……请不要留我一个人！……求求你了……恶龙先生！！”

“你想要什么我都满足你……哪怕……你想要我的命！”

恶龙从没见过公主哭过，但事实证明，好在公主之前从来没有哭过，不然恶龙真的不知道要那她怎么办。

虽然发情期的欲火迫在眉睫，对着一个哭成泪人的可怜儿，恶龙还是耐着性子，回过身来，将尾巴卷到自己面前，伸开翅膀罩住在自己尾巴上抽哒哒的公主，短小的前肢艰难又小心翼翼的试图抚慰公主耸动的肩膀，但还是因为前肢离得过于遥远，而放弃了。  
恶龙想了想，还是先把公主哄睡了，再去解决也不迟。

“我没去哪，只是出去捕食给你烹饪早餐”恶龙尽量放低声音，先让公主安下心来。

“我还不饿……”公主因为刚刚哭的猛了还在止不住的抽泣，但好歹眼泪是停了下来，就是可怜那双桃花眼，哭得红肿。

“那你再睡会”恶龙甩了甩尾巴尖，轻声道。和恶龙生活许久的公主，知道那是恶龙有些不耐的表现。

“恶龙先生……是我麻烦到你了吗？”眼看好容易止住的泪珠又要啪嗒啪嗒往下掉时，恶龙有些慌忙的解释道。

“没有！只是……”要是嫌弃你的话，当初也不会把你捡回来，还养了这么多天，恶龙在内心诽谤道，当然表面还是一副诚恳道歉的模样。

实际上，恶龙刚刚并没有对公主的话有什么不耐烦，他的行为只是因为发情热而烦躁。

“只是什么？”公主全然一副打破沙锅问到底的态度。

总不能说是我发情了，你靠我身上离我这么近，会令我下腹燥热吧？

他要真这么说，绝对会被当成变态的，恶龙很快在内心否定这个想法，他只好退而求其次，摆出一副生了病的模样，虽然会令公主更加担心，但也好过一直处在这种尴尬境地的场面吧。

“没事，就是有点难受”

“怎么了！？恶龙先生，你哪里难受！！”  
果然，公主就开始对恶龙上下其手了，在恶龙粗糙的皮肤上寻找着令恶龙难受的地方。

可这么一来却让公主误打误撞的摸到了一条柔软缝隙，由于龙的体型巨大，那条缝隙足有公主半截小臂那么长。

而公主一个不小心手就滑进了缝隙，与此同时，换来了恶龙的倒吸气和龙躯一震。

“嘶——”

“啊！对不起！！恶龙先生你尾巴根部有一条，大概我小臂那么长的伤口，你趴着别动，我帮你处理一下！！”说着猛地又把深埋在缝隙中的手臂抽了出来，不知为何手臂抽出来后，湿湿滑滑的，肌肤上沾染的不是血液，而是一层透明晶亮的液体，还散发着淡淡的龙延香。

“唔……不用了不用了”恶龙一边庆幸着公主的单纯，一边又懊悔着让公主离自己尾巴根部过于近了，那条缝隙并不是什么伤口，而是恶龙的生殖腔。没错，他们龙族为了能更好的繁衍后代，无论男女他们的生理构造都是相同的，既有阴茎又有生殖腔。恶龙并不想作为孕育后代的那方，所以那处恶龙从未探寻过，也没有别人敢探寻。  
可如今处在发情期，被公主误打误撞一下子的深入，却让恶龙从未使用过的那处感受到了诡异的快感。

不行……要控制不住了。

发情热折磨着恶龙的大脑，他开始有些想要追寻原始本能，将公主推到在地，狠狠地发泄一番，但是以他现在这个体型，绝对会伤害到公主的，虽然真的不愿意事情发展到这种地步，但恶龙只能趁着自己还留有理智时，幻化成人的模样，至少彻底被欲望支配了之后，不会伤到公主。

“恶龙先生？恶龙先生！”公主拿来了一些东西想要替恶龙简单包扎一下，可一回来就见到了恶龙皱着脸，身体不断缩小，而后随着一道白光闪过，地上出现了一个同自己同物种的男性人类。

由于恶龙是第一次幻化，龙尾龙角还没来得及收起来，只是缩成了人类大小，尾巴垂在尾椎骨，龙角位于耳朵上方的位置，恶龙照着以前自己所见过的人类的模板给自己捏了个男性角色，还臭美的为自己添上了络腮胡，显得更成熟些。

而公主却望着倒在地上的赤裸男性酮体愣了神，这是公主见过的最好看的人，他身上的每一块肌理仿佛都出自最厉害的雕刻家之手，是造物者的得意之作，三比七的黄金比例，精瘦的腰身，完美的倒三角，肌肉分布均匀的细长四肢，相比自己略显蜜糖色的肌肤，都令公主移不开眼。

公主不知道自己是怎么把人抱起来放到用树叶做的床榻上的，甚至情不自禁的叫出了为恶龙先生想的人类昵称——  
“小白……”

7

都说龙性本淫，可朱一龙从来没有见过小白对自己做出任何无礼的事，哪怕现在全然已经被发情期支配的人类化恶龙，也是一会揪着朱一龙的衣角，一会又像是清醒一般用力晃了晃脑袋一把推开了他。

没错，公主的名字叫做，朱一龙，而且他也并不是个女人，他是个货真价实下边带把的男人，只不过那张惑众的脸为他隐藏了真实性别。

而他的小白却因为发情热无意思的用胯部蹭着自己，公主早在初次见到恶龙的时候就一见钟情了，这的确是件很烂俗的事，但事实就是如此，就像是美女与野兽一般，阴差阳错。但朱一龙早已做好相伴恶龙一生的决定了，只是这样照顾他陪伴他就足够了，他也从未想过恶龙会像现在如此脆弱的躺在自己身下。

不知是谁先触碰了谁，恶龙反应过来的时候，自己已经和公主纠缠到一起了，朱一龙的舌在自己口中大肆侵略，和他公主的形象完全没有联系，只把初尝禁果的恶龙吻的晕乎乎的，好容易放开了唇瓣，勾出了暧昧的银丝，白宇大口的汲取着新鲜空气，让肺部缩起的肺泡重新活动起来，果然人类就是麻烦，白宇不着边际得想着。

朱一龙瞧见了恶龙的分神，似乎有些不满，一口啃咬上了白宇因为吞咽唾液而上下滑动的喉结。

就像是自己啃咬住猎物一般，朱一龙用虎牙轻轻的厮磨着自己的喉结，恶龙这下能体会到那种，被抓住脆弱部位，濒死的感觉，只不过对方并不想把自己杀死，只是为了增加情调而做出的举动。

像是为了讨恶龙欢心般，公主一路顺着白宇的肌理舔吻下来，时不时俏皮的啃咬红樱，留下几个吻痕或是咬痕，最后停留在对方的胯部，白皙光滑的脸颊轻蹭了下恶龙挺立着的柱身。

殊不知这样的举动在恶龙眼里简直是活色生香，而更令人血脉喷张的还在后头呢，公主居然用着那张人畜无害的脸，伸出了红舌，卷走了自己丑陋龟头上的精液。

恶龙只觉得活了几千年的自己老脸红的想找个缝隙塞进去，公主抬眼瞧着恶龙羞红的耳尖，张大了嘴，尽量将牙齿收好，张嘴包裹住了白宇的柱身。  
“唔——不！脏……啊”这举动惹得恶龙慌忙的想推开埋伏在自己胯间的黑色头颅，怎么可以让他……舔自己那里呢……  
而公主在感受发根被恶龙抓紧，他的手大大的拉开白宇幻化成人还没有太大力气的双腿，将恶龙不小的肉芽含到尽头，放平舌头，收拢口腔，尽量用喉头去挤压伞状物，即便深喉时不时会惹来人类生理性反射的干呕，但能看到恶龙脸上流露出的表情，朱一龙却觉得自己内心被填满了。

想要让对方舒服的想法打过自身生理性的难受，互为男人，自然也能懂得刺激点在哪，公主无师自通一般，数次深喉后有退出半根，只留下头部在口中，然后猛地一吸，恶龙的初精就这么被榨了出来。

“你……！”高潮过后的恶龙，蜜色的肌肤是薄薄的汗珠，脸色酡红，呼吸急促，满是情欲的味道，恶龙显然还处在被活生生公主口交至高潮的短暂震惊中，而朱一龙完全不给还处在人类不应期的恶龙喘息的机会，一手提起自己及膝的白色裙摆，一手扯过白宇的细瘦手腕附到自己，早已因情动而勃发的下体，被情欲支配的嗓音低哑磨人，像是刀刃一般划弄着恶龙的心弦——  
“小白……也摸摸我的好吗？”

虽然语气是肯求对方的同意，实质上手早已拢着对方的手开始在不符合自己面容的硬挺上套弄，同时整个人压向白宇，没有抑制的粗喘就在白宇耳边浮现。

白宇感觉自己整个人都被朱一龙笼罩住了，鼻尖充斥着公主身上的香气，耳边回荡着公主的低吟，当然手下在一遍又一遍替他确认，公主是个同自己一样带把的男人，而且那根玩意还不小。

“你……是个男的？”恶龙试图抽开那只被大手包裹着套弄另一个男人的生殖器官的手，但几次之后都以失败告终，这位看似娇弱的公主力气意外的大，不仅没抽走，还被对方握的更紧，十指紧扣，感受着手心的炙热与粘腻，指尖描摹着对方的形状，细数着经络的走向。

“呼——是啊”公主对此并没有太大的反应，只是搂紧了对方，并加快了手下的速度，同时嘴巴不老实的啃咬着白宇的耳骨，让白宇的大脑中满是淫靡的水声，而趁着对方被这过于情色的画面分神的片刻，本来拉起自己裙子的手，滑到了恶龙的股间，缓缓的揉捏着白宇挺翘的臀肉。

“唔……慢点慢点！”由于姿势的原因，两人下体是正好相贴的，朱一龙揉弄臀部时，正巧垫高了白宇的胯部让两人胯部紧紧相贴，让本已发泄过的白宇再一次下腹一热，阴茎复而再一次挺立。

“小白……小白！我好难受……”被对方制服的死死地白宇几乎是大喘着气调整着自己的心跳，全身的感官都在体会着对方，这让他战栗，发情热却叫嚣着身上这人赶紧占有他，可这位始作俑者，不知是真懂还是真不懂，各种撩拨着自己，却又不正中靶心，就如隔靴搔痒那般，可这对白宇偏偏还受用的不行，身下湿润一片，对方还胡乱的蹭着自己，把口水咬痕留在自己身上，手捏着自己臀肉过于情色甚至还时不时蹭到敏感的尾巴根。

白宇觉得，自己一定是被发情热冲昏了头脑，否则怎么会用那么情色的声音，对公主说——  
“进……进来——啊！”

话音刚落，白宇只觉得拽着自己的手动了一下，而后落在了一个柔软的事物上，同时臀尖也热热的，旋即两瓣臀肉被人打开，不属于体内的事物就这样破开层层媚肉，直达穴心。

好家伙，借着自己的手为支架，将枪口亲手对准了自己。就像是闯入了猎人瞄准镜的猎物，而他为自己编织了蛹，作茧自缚。

好在刚刚那么误打误撞，来来回回的一趟，甬道早就粘腻不已，龙族的交配不需要那么多前戏，为了更好的配合发情期，通往生殖腔的甬道会自己分泌腺液，方便龙的雄性生殖器进入。而即使变成了人类，白宇的后穴依旧分泌着腺液，再加之刚刚的一系列刺激和前戏准备，温暖的甬道已能够接纳人类不小的阴茎。

朱一龙一手捧着白宇的脸颊，温柔的将对方的唇瓣含入口中，一手护住对方的后脑勺，防止因为自己的耸动，让白宇的脑袋磕到岩壁。

“慢——慢点！嗯”

后背因为对方的耸动磨蹭着用树叶做的简易被褥，蜜色的肌肤被蹭得通红，酥麻的感觉不断从四面八方蔓延至大脑，而后转化为蚀骨的快感。

有着人类肌肤触感的白宇，这才感受到公主平日都睡在怎么样的环境里，只有薄薄一层的叶面，无法阻止的地下石头传来的寒意，有些扎人的叶根在光裸的肌肤上带来的刺痒触感，难怪公主每次都要挨着自己睡，这个临时的床铺对于人类来说真的谈不上舒适，恶龙有些后悔自己还曾把粘人的公主赶走，不让对方跟自己窝在一起。  
白宇飘忽的思绪没一会就被身下的快感拉了回来，朱一龙像是不满他的分神，故意将炙热退至穴口边缘，而后猛地一挺身，狠狠顶入穴心，这样一来能又快又准，细水长流又伴着激情四射，往复几个来回后，白宇基本被顶的说不出话来，只能吚吚呜呜的发出或高或低的呻吟和喘息。

这真的太过了……不论精神上和肉体上，都超载了恶龙所能承受的快感，甚至好几次朱一龙都顶到了它的生殖腔口，有着先天的傲人尺寸和这么磨人的持久与技巧，怎么不去当个种马呢，恶龙愤愤的咬着公主已经散落衣物的肩胛骨，全当是自己被白日的泄愤。

从来没有人敢肖想他，所有人都敬畏他，奉做神明，加以供奉，唯独眼前这人，好几次都把自己当小孩子对待，自己一烦躁，就要用那双楚楚可怜的桃花眼瞧着自己，仿佛下一秒就要失声痛哭，白宇每次都拿他没办法，现在甚至被人压在床上狠狠的贯穿，胸口的红樱被拧得发疼，精瘦的腰身被人扣住，浑身上下无一不是对方的印记。遇上朱一龙，白宇算认栽了。

“小白！小白……我喜欢你很久了……从第一见面就喜欢了”相连的两人，像是连心也相连，朱一龙感受到了白宇的不安，下身像是确认一般一面狠狠地挺动，一面揉紧对方，搂住恶龙单薄的身子，附上轻柔的啄吻，用行动和语言无声的示爱，给予对方安全感。  
“唔——你这个臭小子……啊！那么早——就在……呼——打我主意！”恶龙羞愤地轻咬着对方的唇，心下却已明了，他永远也拒绝不了他，甚至已经习惯……在意他了。

“小白吸得我好紧……那我可以和小白一起有小小白吗？”硕大的龟头有一下没一下的剐蹭过环口，像是试探一样，顶开害羞的环口又立马拔出，就像是个调皮的戏水孩子，明明就想要的不行，却还故意询问。

“啊！你他妈……别蹭了，要进就进来！”被对方一本正经却说着下流荤话的神情燥得涨红了脸，白宇揉住对方肩膀，把下班埋在对方颈窝，只露出通红的耳廓，算是默认了。

对方将硬挺稍微往外退了些，而后白宇只觉得一阵天旋地转，感觉自己从仰躺的姿势变到了面对面坐在朱一龙腿上的骑乘位，白宇有些慌张的扣着对方的背，就像是之前公主扣住自己龙鳞那样，由于姿势的变换，加上人体的重量，甬道轻松的再次纳入粗长，而这一次是直接将枪口送入自己的生殖腔。

进入生殖腔的那一刻，两人皆发出舒慰的叹息，很快两人便遵循了人类最原始的本能。  
当然这也是一场生命的大和谐。

8

果然，龙性本淫，那之后，白宇又情不自禁的拉着朱一龙做了几次，直到两人浑身湿湿黏黏的贴在一起，身体上匹配度自然是不用说，但是两颗紧靠在一起跳动的心却胜过一切。

白宇摊在那个根本算不上床的叶子床上享受着激情后的温存。

“你想回去吗？”白宇搂着还穿着胸垫和女式蕾丝裤的朱一龙，两人相拥在一起，如果忽略刚刚那一切的话，白宇看着旁边精致的脸庞，觉得自己还是能找回一点男性的尊严。

“不想”

“有你的地方便是家”含情脉脉的目光望着自己，却让白宇不敢直视。

“……啊确实！好！我们睡觉”

“晚安吻……”

“你又不是小孩子，要什么晚安吻”

“那我要大人的”

……  
……

暮色沉沉，只瞧见洞内相爱之人拥吻缠绵。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还有骑士彭的，结果写到第7段的时候感觉特别像结尾，ummmmm，那就有缘再写后续故事了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
